Innovation Arctic Base
Innovation Arctic Base is a sequel to the previous game Innovation Research Labs (Innovation Labs). It is built by Rolijok, and programmed by madattak entirely. The game consists of a underground facility in the arctic where experiments are done as a scientist or patrols of the area as a security guard, fending off infected individuals with signs of zombification, or trigger a reactor core meltdown. In the game, there is two GUI's, a shopping icon and a orange and blue icon. Pressing on the shopping icon the store will pop up consisting of numerous items/furniture for player labs/plots, weapons, inventory. You can buy items with the current currency 'funds'. Next to the shopping icon is the orange and blue icon, where you can change teams. Play the game Here: Innovation Arctic Base Teams Scientist: Scientists are one of the two teams a player can choose, however players spawn naturally in the scientist team. A scientist can operate on specialist machines (meaning that people on the security group cant use them) and do experiments. They are able to go into scientist only zones, many of which are alternate routes to different areas of the base. The disadvantage of scientists is that they only wield a basic pistol which can be found at the public armory and a zombie taser for self defense. Security: The security team's job is simple: Keep order and peace from any zombie outbreaks. They can use any weapon from the shop, but are unable to utilize machinery. Just as scientists have special zones, security team members have a few armories in the base, which are designated only for security. Meltdown Turning off the coolant pumps and the fans allows the core to heat up to 2000K before a meltdown begins. Once that line is crossed, the entire facility goes dark and the control room gets mostly destroyed, killing anyone in the room. There is no way to reverse the effects once it happens. To survive, players need to find all power cores and bring them to the Top Secret Bunker in order to survive. If even one core is not inserted into a red empty socket at the back of the bunker before the final explosion occurs, then all players will not survive. After the meltdown, the game regenerates with all players spawning next to the bunker inside capsules that will close and trap anyone who stays in them for to long. The amount of cores that must be collected scales with the number of players connected to the server at the moment meltdown begins. For example, if only 1 player is connected when meltdown starts, then only one out of eight total cores must be returned to the bunker. Once all of the players have inserted the power cores into their places, the Bunker’s power would be restored and will lock down in 80 seconds, giving a timer update every 20 seconds and then counting down when there are 10 seconds left. If other players did not make it into the bunker in time, they would be awarded the Denied badge, and get locked out of the bunker as a result. If the core detonates before the bunker has completed its countdown, then it will execute an "emergency scramble" and close the door, locking out anyone unfortunate enough to not be inside or close enough to slip in. The final explosion's blast itself extends to every corner of the base and even to the surface, leaving the bunker as the only safe place once its powered. Power Cell/Core spawn locations Note: It is not guaranteed upon that a Cell might be at a certain room/area. # Entrance # Disinfection Chamber # Core Viewing Area # Security HQ Train Stop # Personal Labs near Genetics & Mutation # Cores can be found by players dropping them # Core Room # Coolant Sector (Up to two may spawn there) # Cafeteria # Medical Bay # Just outside the Core Control Room # Storage Room A # Top of the main Core # Storage Room B # The radio tower outside the underground facility. # Left of Main Entrance's train stop (Alleyway that leads to ice cave) Personalized Labs Personalized Labs 'can be found in certain sectors of the main lab. These will be found as either '''Claimed ' or '''Available. '''These labs can be claimed by both teams (Security & Scientists) and can be customized to a player's liking using '''Furniture that is available for purchase in the store UI using ‘'Funds'’. but how to get it Claimed Lab A Claimed Lab can be identified by a players name being displayed on top of the doorway into the lab, filled with furniture or possessing a door that is not stock. Claimed labs are owned by separate players, and can be visited as long as the player owning the lab has set the doorway to be open. Adding on, when a player claims an available lab, that lab will then be owned by that player until they leave the server. Available Lab An Available''' Lab '''can be identified by an empty plot with no specified player name above the door way. A player can claim this lab by simply walking through the door, and clicking or tapping ‘yes‘ on the GUI that appears when a player enters the unclaimed lab. From there, the lab would be claimed, and would present the players name above the door. Furniture Placing '''Furniture '''can be bought from the store UI with ‘funds’. Once purchased, a player can place their furniture in their lab that they have claimed. To place the furniture, a player must open an editor UI. From there, they can select their furniture, move and rotate it along a grid which, per unit, allows 1 piece of furniture. Some pieces of furniture accommodate more than 1 unit. Some furniture has only cosmetic use, such as a weapon display or a table, but some furniture items allow the player to sit down or grab a hot, and lovely cup of coffee. Once placed, a furniture item can be recolored (Certain Furniture Only) to a players liking, and selected to be moved, removed or sold for a less credit amount than when purchased. Lab Features * A genetic mutator used to infect or give players abilities. * A spacial manipulator that is used to change the scaling of players. * The Transmogrifier that is used to change a player's appearance. * Meteor crystal labs, which can provide various effects to a crystal and players near it. * A zero-gravity room. * A sledding area (Available during Christmas 2019) * A shop near the entrance. * An information NPC just after the shop. * 2 ice caves which act as backroads. * A shipyard. * A Zero gravity chamber and the meteor crystal room with gun * Trivia * Theres a big red button out of bounds that plays very loud sounds once pressed. * Outside the map, one can see many shop items for player plots, all arranged and fully collidable. * Typing "Disco" into the surface tower's keyboard earns a achievement. ** The keyboard is a QWERTY style and has no markings. ** Only one output will be displayed at a time. So pressing the "J" key will show the letter "J" onscreen, but pressing another key, such as "5" will replace it with "5". * The outside of the Innovation Arctic Base can be reached from the portal room in "Innovation Research Labs" (Innovation Labs) by inserting a certain combination and then activating the portal and going through it. Players are not actually teleported to the real base, but to a miniature area that resembles it. Category:Innovation Facility